


Strays

by Axandrela



Series: Lost and Found [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Farm House was empty, Found Family, Gen, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, parts 1 and 2 pre Avengers, parts 3 and 4 post AoU and possibly AntMan, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axandrela/pseuds/Axandrela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How a family formed by one team recruiting a stray teenage boy who later gathered his own strays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strays

**Author's Note:**

> I am ALIVE! I know I've been MIA for months. I didn't have WiFi or a computer or my phone for most of the summer and the first few weeks of school have been hectic. I'm working on a new chapter for What Could Go Wrong and have several ready for Your Name On My Wrist that I will post soon.

How a family formed by one team recruiting a stray teenage boy who later gathered his own strays

 

"Melinda! Give me back my clothes!" A young man yelled running through the hallway cluching a towel around his waist.

The woman ahead of him chuckled and turned to face him."Make me!"

Suddenly they were halted by a shout. "Coulson! May! Director Carter wants you in briefing room in 3 minutes. And get your clothes on."

"Yes Fury" Coulson said as May passed his clothes to him laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There is a circus in town. This one though, we believe to be connected to several robberies and murders. I need you two to go to the show and gather intel. Understood?"

"Yes Mam. Would you like us to bring you something? Cotton candy or a Carmel apple?" Phil grinned at the aging woman.

She smiled at the agent. "Surprise me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The mission was not going as planned. They had slipped into the ring masters tent, but had been spotted by one of the two archers. Trickshot they called him. Phil and Melinda were currently having to run from several men with various weapons  (One even had swords!) including the man who caught them.

"Your fault!" she hissed at him

"Mine! You were the one who decided to 'borrow' some of the props!"

"Well you're the one who screamed and knocked one of the tents over!"

Their argument was cut short as they came to a dead end. The man with the bow came up behind them as they turned around. His arrow was knocked and bow drawn to fire. Both agents reached for their guns, but hadn't had time to raise them before a bowstring snapped and a scream of pain followed. Their attacker dropped his own bow, clutching at the purple arrow imbeded in his right arm.

A long thick rope was dropped from the roof of the building they were up against. "Quickly!" a boy's voice yelled at them from above. Without hesitation the two spies quickly climbed up to the roof.

He was only sixteen or so years old, a fact that you couldn't tell when he was shooting arrows at targets from trapeze rings a hundred feet in the air. This was the second archer in the circus. Hawkeye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you're spies?" Hawkeye asked "Like from a movie? And you were ordered to investigate this circus to stop the crimes they've done? You can't be serious!" the two agents nodded.

"Completely. We need to take you in so you don't end up in juvenile detainment."

The boy pouted and glared as he grumbled "Instead of foster care..." then brightened. "Or you could recruit me. I'm not going back to the system. I ran away when I was eight and joined the circus. Who's to say I won't do it again?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Coulson! May! What did you do?!" Fury shouted at them.

"Well, Director Carter, did say to surprise her with what we brought her from the circus..." May grinned at the Assistant Director's gobsmacked expression, and the Director's shocked and amused attempts not to laugh.

"We'll, you've certainly surprised me. You two are dismissed, go home for the evening. Fury, there are some recruits in need of instruction in the second gymnasium. Mr. Barton, join me in my office, there are some things we need to discuss."

________________________Part 2__________________________

"Barton! Is thst understood!?" Fury was nearly fuming at the agent who was drawing pirates on his briefing folder

"Aye Aye Captain Fury!" Coulson groaned beside his charge.

"Get out!"

"So what's my mission?" Phil groaned again and held up a picture

"This is Natalia Romanova. The BlackWidow. She has more accredited kills than anyone else on record. Your job is to take her out. Understood?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hawkeye, do you have eyes on the target?" Coulson's voice came through the com.

The young man surveyed the area, eyes locking on the unmistakable shade of red that was her hair. She stilled for a moment before turning around and looking towards him. "I've spotted her. I think she sees me though." there was no was she could, but she seemed to be staring straight into his eyes, even from thus distance. "I'm going for it." He turned ever so slightly in reaching for his arrow, but it was enough that he momentarily lost sight of her. By the time his eyes were once again on the street she was gone. He scanned the crowd looking for her once again.

"You're who was sent to kill me?" the archer snapped around at the disbelieving words, arrow knocked amd ready to fire. She was younger than she should have been for the number of assassinations she had preformed. several dozen in the past half dozen or so years, and that was only assinations not kills, yet she couldn't be more than twenty years old, likely not even. And she was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. Despite the surprise his arrow remained aimed at her heart. "I'll give you a tip. Next time don't wear a color as bright as purple when trying to assassinate an assassin. He blinked in confusion, and when he opened his eyes, she had vanished.

"Hawkeye! Report?"

"She got away." his mind was whirling. This girl was not his average mark. This would prove interesting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Punches, kicks and jabs were thrown with skilled accuracy from both parties. He was beginning to sweat profusely as his breathing grew ragged. She seemed perfectly fine though as she placed an especially hard kick on his chest knocking the wind out of him, sending him stumbling to the ground. She knelt on his chest for a moment. "It's going to be harder than that." And she was off once more without a word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was their fifth meeting before he got the upper hand. It was the first time she didn't surprise him. The shock was evident om he face for a split second as he pinned her to the ground in such a way that she couldn't move in the slightest.

"You're going to kill me now." she spoke plainly, as though stating something such as 'water is wet' or 'the sun rose'

Yet he hesitated. "Why? Why with the game?"

"The BlackWidow can't be killed by a random archer that she never even faced."

His eyes widened in realization as he released her and sat beside her. "You want to die."

"I've been a weapon, rather than a person, my whole life. In the past year I've killed more people than there are days in a month. Yes. I want to end it."

"Why?" his question was simple. He wasn't expecting the reaction he got.

"I'm a monster. I've already killed too many people. Kill me, so I can't kill anymore innocents" her voice sounded desperate. Broken.

"No."

"What?"

" I won't kill you. A monster wouldn't want to die so that others won't. You said it yourself. You've been a weapon your whole life. I'm not going to kill you, but I can offer a second chance at life."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Phil, this is our new recruit."

"Fury is going to kill you."

________________________Part 3__________________________

The mission was simple. Exaggerated babysitting, a known assassin was reported to have taken a job to kill the Bishop family, but hadn’t made an appearance in the five days they had been on the mission. Honestly the two Avengers felt it was overkill. The best team S.H.E.I.L.D. ever had playing bodyguard for a rich family. Ridiculous!

That was until the bombs went off.

"Barton! Get in to that house and search for survivors. I'm on his tail." Natasha's voice rang over the comms.

Hawkeye leapt from the building he had been perched on to observe and ran to the flaming remains of the building. The entire front of the house was rubble. At one point he spotted a charred pink sneaker sitting alone on a collapsed wall, as though it had gone flying from the blast. He reached a pile of flaming wood and drywall that had been blasted into a heap against a still standing wall. It appeared to be the edge of the blast zone. The upper levels were destroyed completely as well as most of the ground level. The few rooms still standing were devoid of life and barely standing at all.

"Help! a voice called out, it was a child's voice. "Someone! PLEASE! The door won't open!" One of the two daughters. Clint followed the sound of her voice till he found a destroyed couch against a door on the opposite end of the building.

"Hang on a minute kid! I'm going to make it so the door opens. OK?" He said trying to calm the child who was likely terrified.

"Hurry! The ceiling is breaking and sometimes glowing like fire!" she yelled back to him seemingly barely phased. Merely asking for help with what she could not do.

He pushed the broken piece of furniture away from the door and tried to open it seeing the handle shifting from her attempts to open it. It wouldn't budge. Parts of the handle must have been damaged from the explosion. "Kid, I need you to go as far from the door as you can. I'm going to break it down. OK?"

Shuffling could be heard as she did as requested. "OK."

Clint rammed the door multiple times before it gave way. The little girl who emerged from the room was no older than eight or nine years old. In her hand she clutched a purple teddy bear, her clothes were covered in soot but she appeared perfectly fine other than being shaken by the explosion. Clint picked the girl up and carried her out of the demolished house, before putting her down. No sooner than he had done so the sound of a gun shooting filled the air.

Clint pulled the child behind a car to sheild her from the bullets, getting hit in the process. She screamed upon seeing the blood coming from his shoulder. "You're hurt!"

"It's just... Just a... A flesh... Wound..." his voice was staggered by his gasps for breath. "I... I'll be... Be fine..."

The shooting stopped and footsteps could be heard coming near them. "Hide" he pressed a finger on his uninjured arm to his ear piece. "Nat... Need backup... Got shot... Can't shoot... Got a kid here... Hurry."

"I'm not hiding and leaving you here!" she hissed grabbing the bow from his hands and an arrow from the quiver on his back

"Kid!" Clint hissed reaching for then back. She held them out of his reach and attempted to knock the arrow. After a few tries she got it and carefully poked her head out from behind the car holding the bow ready to fire. she then duked back down and reached her arms and the bow out. After a few seconds she moved so she could see again. Then the familiar sound of his bowstring snapping back into place.

A scream and a clatter filled the air. looking out from behind the car Clint could see where the arrow pierced their assailant. Right in the stomach preventing him from being able to continue to fight them, though not deep, due to the child's young age and lack of strength as a result, with very little chance of more permanent damage than a scar

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You are Avengers, aren't you?" the little girl asked the two spies in front of her. "I want to be an Avenger when I grow up!"

"Yep. The two best Avengers in fact!" the man's words caused the child to giggle, and a small smile appear on the woman's face.

"You're weird. I'm Kate." Natasha burst into laughter at Kate's words. Clint pouted.

After stifling her laughter and recomposing hersef Natasha asked "Do you have any family you can live with?"

Kate shook her head both sadly and almost frantically. "No. Can I stay with you? That way I can learn how to save people like you do!"

Clint turned to Natasha, the two seemed to speak with their eyes as Kate looked at them pleadingly. "Alright, I'll ask Hill to get us the necessary paperwork."

Shock filled the child's face momentarily, then split by a grin and a squeal as she lunged herself at them attempting to hug them both at once.

_________________________Final__________________________

"No."

"Come on Nat! How can you say no to that furry little face?!"

"Please Natasha? Please please please! Can we keep him?!?! Pl-" The eight year old was cut off by her guardian

"Will you two cut that out?"

"Not until you agree to let us keep him!" Clint challenged "He doesn't have a home and the streets are obviously being rough on him."

The dog was a pitiful sight. Scrawny, missing fur and a eye. Natasha had no idea how those two found it cute, as it's siliva pooled around its paws. But she couldnt say no. Not with them looking like the world would end if the dog was sent back to the streets. " Fine. You can keep the silly mutt."

The purple clad child squealed and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist, as the man knelt by the dog, ruffling it's fur. "You hear that boy? You get to stay with Nat, Katie and I!"


End file.
